


How to Stop Being Bored *HW版*

by xy700145



Series: How to Stop Being Bored [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夏洛克很無聊，約翰幫他解決無聊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Stop Being Bored *HW版*

（上）

 

身著睡衣的夏洛克坐在電腦前扭動，乖戾地看著螢幕，「罪犯都休假去了嗎？陰謀呢？詭計呢？噢，日子真難過！」

「你知道你聽起來像個反社會份子嗎？」約翰短暫地給煩躁的室友一些關注。

「這不是新聞了。」夏洛克轉過身面對約翰，跳到椅子上蹲坐，「約翰，無聊啊。」

「麥考夫昨天說要……」被電視節目逗笑的約翰勉為其難地提醒他，話頭一啟就被夏洛克搶過。

「不！我才不接他的案子！再說那個案件連半天的時間都沒法打發，他自己早就解出來了。」夏洛克噘嘴，轉頭凝視佔據約翰注意力的電視，「你怎麼能這麼容易就開心，這種節目除了譁眾取寵還有什麼貢獻？」

「對普通人來說，這就夠了。」約翰再次因為主持人的妙語如珠大笑。

「普通人真容易幸福。」夏洛克生氣地說。

「是啊……」約翰敷衍地回應。

安靜沒有幾分鐘，夏洛克跳下椅子逼近約翰，「我的菸呢？」

「你在戒菸。」約翰不為所動。

「是嗎？」夏洛克瞇起眼。

「是，就算你裝做沒這回事，我也不會給你菸。」約翰推開偵探的臉。

「約翰，我好無聊，我沒事做，我的大腦停不下來。」夏洛克在電視前面踱步。

「你正在讓我也感到無聊，你發現了嗎？」發現無法安心看電視的約翰無奈地說。

「據信你是我的情人，你不該跟我感同身受嗎？」夏洛克掛著得逞的笑容。

「就算是情人，還是會有些私人感受的。」約翰瞪著他說，不懂自己怎麼就攤上了這位。

「約翰，做點什麼──」夏洛克壓低嗓音說，他知道約翰喜歡他這種聲音。

「好，你贏了。」約翰放棄地攤手，放棄他鍾愛的節目，站起身拽著夏洛克進臥室。

 

（下）

 

夏洛克的大腦動得何其快，一下就意會過來約翰想做什麼。

「性愛，這就是你的方法？」夏洛克挑眉。

「我記得你不只一次抱怨高潮讓你思考遲緩。」約翰回以同樣的表情，「還是你有更好的提議？」

「暫時沒有。」夏洛克聳肩，因為他總是亂動的睡衣這次終於滑下肩頭，偵探乾脆扯開睡袍扔到一旁。

約翰微笑，在夏洛克注視下，脫起自己衣服。

觀賞起這場脫衣秀的夏洛克躺上床，朝約翰勾手，隨後赤身裸體的約翰上床加入他。

「比較不無聊了沒？」約翰調侃他。

「還沒。」夏洛克悶笑，拉著約翰翻身，變成偵探在上、醫生在下的交疊姿勢。

夏洛克低下頭，輕咬約翰的雙唇，逐漸加深這個吻，直到兩人皆意亂情迷，夏洛克仍然執著於親吻。喘不過去的約翰輕推他，結束這場唇舌交纏。接著，夏洛克向下輕咬啃吻約翰的乳頭，讓約翰的氣息更加破碎而誘人。

情動的約翰抓著夏洛克的頭髮，粗重地喘息。兩個乳頭皆沾上口水而挺立之後，夏洛克將自己的分身與約翰的男根相靠，用手掌包裹住雙方的性器一同摩擦。

「很久沒發洩了？」約翰問上方凝視著他的偵探，兩人氣息混合在一起。

「我一向不太理會生理需求。」夏洛佈滿情慾的眼回視醫生，伸舌舔過他的嘴唇。

「沒關係，我會照料你。」約翰笑著說。

「我相信你會。」夏洛克低下頭，再交換一個吻。

拉開床頭櫃，夏洛克一頓東翻西找，終於在抽屜深處找到上次用剩下的潤滑劑，否則臨到頭才發現缺了這東西，可有點麻煩。擠出一坨到手指上，夏洛克讓約翰抱住自己的大腿，偵探以探究的目光看著醫生的私密處，慢慢將手指沉入其中。

「還行嗎？」夏洛克一臉想停下來紀錄約翰反應的表情。

約翰噗嗤笑了出來，「你快點。」

擴張過程中，夏洛克把每個階段中約翰的表情記錄在腦子裡繪成一張表，才心滿意足地準備進入約翰。

「根據你的反應，可以進入了。」夏洛克實事求是的口氣，讓約翰又爆出一場大笑。

「你別鬧了，別把氣氛都破壞光。」約翰佯裝責怪的語氣。

與其回應約翰的話，夏洛克抓著約翰的雙腿，緩慢而堅定地進入。一時間，空氣中迴盪著他們交錯的喘息聲。

「夏……嗯！」約翰甫開口，深埋其中尚未運動的夏洛克便開始活塞運動，受到刺激的約翰雙腿跨上夏洛克的腰，隨之起伏。

「約翰，你的前列腺突起在哪裡呢？」夏洛克開始變化插入的方向。

「夏洛克！」約翰微弱地尖叫，「現在不是研究這個的時候。」

「我覺得正是時候。」說話間，夏洛克撞擊到那點，引起約翰後穴的一陣收縮。

「這樣我會……」約翰咬住唇，伸手安慰自己的勃起。

不過夏洛克之後沒再刻意針對那點，約翰保住了自己的名聲。

 

片刻後，發洩完的兩人交疊在一起，交換一個又一個吻。

「還覺得無聊嗎？」呼吸平穩下來的約翰問。

「暫時不會，但不曉得能維持多久。」夏洛克意味深長地說。

約翰沒好氣地給他一眼，「縱欲傷身，這是來自你的醫生的叮嚀。」

「好過其他選項。」夏洛克帶點無恥地說。

約翰拉過棉被蓋住頭，「我得提醒你注意一下我們的年紀和我的身體。」

隔著棉被聽見夏洛克的笑聲，約翰露出一個包容的笑。

 

（完）


End file.
